The present disclosure relates to a communication control device, a communication system, and a method of controlling the communication control device.
A technique employs the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) as a protocol for communication control in a communication system. The SIP is for example defined in Request for Comments (RFC) 3261 from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). In a communication system using the SIP, for example, a plurality of communication devices (e.g., multifunction peripherals and facsimile machines) and an SIP server serving as a communication control device that controls communication are connected via a network.
The SIP server receives a communication request from a communication requester among the plurality of communication devices that is requesting communication. Upon receiving the communication request from the communication requester, the SIP server performs a process for establishing a session between the communication requester and a communication partner specified by the communication requester. As a result, the communication requester can transmit and receive data to and from the communication partner.
The communication devices (users of the communication devices) that can be the communication partner can each configure a forwarding setting for designating another communication device as a forwarding destination. In a situation in which the forwarding setting is configured, the SIP server establishes a session with the forwarding destination as the communication partner for the communication requester. That is, the forwarding destination receives data from the communication requester for the communication partner specified by the communication requester.